Hero's Destiny
by YoshiStack
Summary: You can't run from your troubles. I should've taken that advice to heart. Now look at me: I'm stuck in a parallel world that's a TV show, and have to fight an artificial intelligence in a virtual world. Oh yeah, the AI also wants me for some reason... Fun right?
1. Running from Troubles

**I've tried doing this before, but due to my shifts in interests, my Lyoko form didn't really match. I've also tried it with an OC, but I couldn't feel a connection with the characters. Last time I tried this, there WAS indeed a conflict going on between my parents, making this story hard to write for me. That conflict no longer exists, so it'll be a bit easier in that sense.**

**So, here we go.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Running from Troubles

My name is Emily Carroll. I have short brown hair, green eyes, glasses, and I'm about 5'7. I'm currently an 8th grader at my middle school. I'm also in a bit of a predicament at home, but I'd rather not talk about that currently. I bit my lip as I entered the band room. Today had been a bad day in most of my classes. I found out that I was failing Spanish, and had only a low C in history. My reading teacher yelled at me for supposedly talking back to her, and math I'm just bad at. My saving graces were English and Band, the last two hours of the day. I pulled out my trumpet and put my mouth piece in at my friends approached me from behind.

"Hey, Emily." Elizabeth said. Elizabeth was quite a bit shorter than me, but a lot tougher. She had long black hair, and a pair of red glasses, but was a tomboy along with myself.

"Hi again." Caleb simply said. Caleb was taller than Elizabeth, but a couple inches shorter than me (something I love pointing out). He also played trumpet, and has short blonde hair along with glasses that are black. He has English with me in the hour before band.

"Hey guys." I said quietly.

"You ok?" Caleb asked. I shook my head.

"No, not really." I replied. "The conflict between me and parents along with themselves, has gotten worse..." I stood up and walked out of the instrument room, leaving the two stunned into silence. Elizabeth ran up behind me.

"How worse?" She asked.

"A lot worse." I said. "I'll be lucky if they just don't talk to each other to tonight." I said. Caleb looked down.

"Um... The stands are giving you a STANDING ovation for your trumpet skills!" He joked, attempting to lighten the mood. I let out a small smile as Elizabeth just shook her head laughing.

**At home...**

"Hey." I said as I opened the door. I heard no reply, and looked over to see my parents bedroom door closed. Then I remembered that my mom had a doctors appointment. I walked into my room, and put my stuff away before lying on my bed.

"_These past few months have been awful._" I thought. "_And I can't seem to do anything_ _about it._" I sighed and pulled my pillow over my head. "Why can't I just get out of here!?" Suddenly, an idea hit me. I looked over at one of my old backpacks, and then the window. "_I can leave, and get out of this place I've called home._" I nodded, and pulled the bag towards me. "I have to do this." I said, and began to pack.

I put in a few changes of clothes, my 3DS, games, and it's charger, my phone charger, a few pictures of me and my friends, and my Mario plushes.

It took me a few hours to make sure I had all that I needed from my room. By the time I was done, both of my parents were home. As I came out to grab some dinner, I heard their door close. The argueing had begun once again. I layed back down on my bed when I finished eating, and covered my ears with my pillow again. I closed my eyes, and figured I'd leave when I woke up.

**Later that night...**

I woke up at around midnight. I slowly opened my door, and sighed in relief when I saw that my parents were asleep. I quietly made my way to the pantry, and took a bit of food out of it, and also filled a few bottles from the cabinets with water. I noticed the dog door we had was open, and decided that now was the time to leave. I crawled through and stood up in my backyard.

"Sorry, but you've forced this upon me..." I muttered, and ran over to the fence. There was a creek behind my house, and only the chain-link fence blocked it. I jumped over it with slight difficulty, but managed. I ran out of the area, and to where I could easily leave the creek.

I looked around to make sure no one was around, then cautiously I took a step forward. I stood upright, and began walking normally. Suddenly, the wind picked up around me. I looked behind me, and gasped at what I saw. I saw a huge tornado forming behind me. I didn't miss a beat, and took off running.

"I know I technically live in Tornado Alley, but this DOESN'T HAPPEN!" I exclaimed. I kept on running, but I'm not exactly a star athlete. I dove to the left of me, but it ended up being a terrible idea. I never landed, and instead got sucked into the column of spinning air. I soon fell unconscious.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

I woke up in what appeared to be a forest. I rubbed my head as I sat up. "Man, that hurt." I muttered. I unzipped my backpack, and made sure my stuff remained. It was exactly as I left it. I tensed up as I heard a rustling behind me. "Who's there!?" I asked. A boy revealed himself from a tree behind me.

"Relax, I'm not gonna rat you out or anything." He had brunette hair, and wore white sneakers, a green vest, a lighter green shirt, and green cargo pants. I almost gasped as I realized that it was Ulrich Stern from Code Lyoko! He extended his hand to me, which I took. I dusted myself off in attempt not to stare.

"Um, thanks." I said. "So, why are you here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I was heading to get some breakfast, and I heard something in the woods." He replied. "You don't look familiar... What's your name?"

"Emily, Emily Carroll." I answered.

"Ulrich Stern." I sighed.

"Listen, I'm gonna be completely honest with you: I have no idea how I ended up here." I figured that I might as well be honest, as I may help out in the long run. He looked down at his feet, thinking, then looked back up at me.

"I may be able to help you out." He said. "There's a boarding school here, and I could try and get you enrolled as my cousin." My eyes widened.

"You'd do that!?" I exclaimed. "That'd be great!" I grinned, but then frowned. "Why?"

"You need help, don't you?" He asked. I nodded. "Then that's a good enough reason." I looked at him.

"Thank you, Ulrich."

"No problem. Now c'mon, I still wanna have time to eat." He led me out of the forest.

* * *

**Later**

"Your papers seem to be in order, Ms. Carroll, and your grades seem to be fine. I see no reason why I shouldn't allow you to enroll. You're Mr. Stern's cousin, yes?" The headmaster, Mr. Delmas asked.

"Yes sir, I am." I said.

"Very well. You will shall receive your schedule after breakfast." He informed me. I nodded.

"Thank you, sir." I said, and walked out of the office. Ulrich was standing there, waiting for me.

"Well?" I gave two thumbs up. "Alright then, let's go eat."

* * *

**Best start ever? Heck no! But I did this last time, and it worked. I know it's not very original, but just stick with me here. I do have some different ideas as to why I'm sent there. So yeah, put up with for a bit. Please?**

**Another important note: My interests are ever shifting. One day, I'm obsessed with one thing, the next it's another. So often, this story will not be my top priority, but when it is, I'm gonna update it A LOT! So, don't worry about tis story being on a permanent hiatus, that isn't going to happen.**


	2. XANA Awakens Part 1

**It's time for this epic adventure to begin! I hope that this whole story doesn't turn out to be a huge flop. For any of you who have Netflix, Code Lyoko was removed in August of this year, but Amazon Prime still has it. So my job is still easier than it has been in the past. Though admittedly, I am pretty peeved that Netflix doesn't have anymore.**

**Anyways, enough of me gripping, lets get this party started! Time for this adventure, to begin!**

* * *

Chapter 2: XANA Awakens Part 1

Just as I was told, I received my schedule after breakfast. I also met the school gym teacher, Jim. He showed me to to my dorm, and explained all the rules to me. Now, Ulrich and I were walking into science class. He went ahead of me, and sat down in a seat by the window. I walked over to seat in the front, and noticed a familiar blond in the other seat. He wore a blue turtleneck, and khakis, and a pair of thick black glasses. It was Jeremy Belpois.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"No, go ahead." I put my binder and book on the desk.

"I'm Emily, I just transferred here." He looked over at me again.

"Jeremy. Nice to meet you." He said. I looked behind me, and saw a short guy wearing purple, and blond hair, with a strange purple splotch at the bottom of it. Another face I recognized, Odd Della Robbia.

"Are you Ulrich Stern?" He asked Ulrich.

"That depends. Who wants to know?" Ulrich asked.

"Odd Della Robbia, his brand new roommate." Odd replied happily as he slid into the seat.

"What!?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm new at the academy, and the principal told me to move in with you." Odd quickly explained. Ulrich raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, latch onto me sounds more like it." He said, still not happy about an unexpected roommate.

"Relax," Odd said. "I'm totally cool. Trust me, you'll see you won't even know I'm there."

"I sure hope so." Ulrich said bluntly. "Look, we don't exactly go way back, so for now, lets just go and take things nice and slow, ok?"

"Ok, nice and slow." Odd repeated. Then, a girl with long black hair, a pink shirt, pink skirt and pants came up to Ulrich, which I gagged at. Sissi Delmas, the principals daughter and biggest snob in the school.

"You know her already?" Jeremy asked. I looked back at him,

"You could say that, but I wish I didn't know her." I replied as she walked off.

"I'm pretty sure that everyone thinks that." I laughed as the bell rang, and class began.

**Later that day...**

"And the waiter says, 'I don't have frogs legs, that's just the way I walk!'" Odd began laughing at his own joke. I just rolled my eyes. After class Odd had introduced himself to me, and immediately tried to get us to laugh. Jeremy disappeared somewhere after class. "You get it?"

"Odd, I like lame jokes and puns more than anybody I know, but that was pretty bad." I said.

"No, but what I am beginning to get is that you're determined not to give me a break!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"We're gonna have to get to know each other!" Odd argued. "And you'll see, by the end of the day, you won't be able to do without me!" Ulrich started walking towards the vending machines with me and Odd following behind.

"Honestly Ulrich, getting a roommate isn't the end of the world." I said. "It could be worse." Ulrich just grumbled as he entered a coin into the vending machine, and hit a button for a soda. Odd got a hot chocolate for himself, and I just got a bottle of water. Another girl came up and also got a hot chocolate. She had shirt black hair, and sore a black shirt and black pants. Ulrich was staring at her as she walked off. "_Someone has a crush._" I thought.

"Y'know what I was thinking? Y'know your girlfriend there, Sissi?" Odd asked, attempting to break the silence.

"She is NOT, my girlfriend!" Ulrich protested. I just snickered at the idea of Ulrich willingly going out with Sissi.

"Cool!" Odd exclaimed, and crushed his empty cup. "So that means she's available!" He happily said. Jeremy walked by us scratching his neck.

"I'm telling you, she's lame. Plus, no offense, but you're not her type." Ulrich explained.

"Oh yeah, I hear that a lo-" Odd was interrupted by Jeremy screaming in pain. He was getting electrocuted by the vending machines!

"Belpois!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Jeremy!" I exclaimed. Ulrich threw his drink away from him as he ran to check on Jeremy. I put the his glasses back on his face. "Hey, Belpois! Are you ok!?" Ulrich asked in a panicked tone. He looked up at Odd. "We're gonna take him to the infirmary." He said.

"Tell the teacher, ok?" I asked. Odd nodded before running off. We each put one of Jeremy's arms over our shoulder's, then began walking to the infirmary.

**At the infirmary**

We made with Jeremy just fine. He woke up a few minutes after we arrived.

"Nothing too serious, just a minor electrical shock and some superficial burns." The nurse said. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You wanted some juice, well you got some." Ulrich joked. I grinned and laughed at that. Jeremy rolled his eyes, but still smiled.

"Very funny, Stern." He said sarcastically. "But, thank you all the same."

"Don't mention it." Ulrich said as he walked to the door. "I'll check on you tonight after my martial arts class." He closed the door and walked away. Jeremy and I looked back at the nurse.

"I don't see anything major, you can go." I extended my hand to Jeremy, and helped him up.

"Sorry that happened, but I guess it could've happened to any of us." I said. "_That's a_ _lie and I know it."_

"I guess so." He said. "Hey, mind helping me with something?" Jeremy asked.

"It would depend on what it is." I replied.

**That Evening**

Jeremy had asked me to help him with his robots, and it was actually pretty fun! At this point, Jeremy was typing away at his computer, while I was sitting on his bed. Soon, his screen had red an black bullseye like symbol, that I found very familiar.

"_XANA!_" I thought.

"I've seen that logo before..." Jeremy thought aloud. His robots suddenly started moving on their own. They immediately began assaulting him and me with electric shocks. I tried kicking them away.

"Haven't you been shocked enough today!?" I exclaimed.

"I had nothing to do with this!" Jeremy protested. I guess our telling attracted the attention of Ulrich, as he soon came bursting in the room to lend a helping hand. A robot the climbed up to Jeremy's shoulder was picked up by him, as another stabbed him in the shin. He kicked it up to him, and smacked it away. The symbol disappeared, the robots stopped moving, and all was calm again.

"Your little friends are kind of aggressive." Ulrich noted. "Maybe you should check their settings." Jeremy went over to pick up his chair.

"I had nothing do do with it, they just attacked me all of a sudden." They both looked over at me.

"Don't go pointing fingers at me now!" I exclaimed, raising my hands in defense. The looked back at each other.

"You've lost me." Ulrich said. "You mind explaining?" Jeremy looked at his desk.

"No, forget it." I gave him a bewildered look.

"How does one FORGET an event like that?" I asked.

"She's right, and besides, maybe I can be of some help." Ulrich said, as Jeremy began typing again. "What if your suddenly attacked by a blow dryer and I'm not around?" He asked jokingly. I smirked.

"Don't forget those curling irons, I've heard they're REALLY dangerous." I joked. Ulrich grinned.

"Haha, very funny." Jeremy said sarcastically, unamused by our humor.

"I'm not leaving this room until I know what's up." Ulrich said in a stern tone, and sat himself in Jeremy's chair.

"Uh, same with me!" I said, and sat back down on Jeremy's bed. Jeremy looked between us before finally sighing in defeat.

"Ok. What've I got to lose? I'm already in way over my head So I might as well tell you. It's just so crazy..." He walked over to his door and closed it. "First, tell me if you can keep a secret."

"I don't have anyone to tell one to." Ulrich said.

"I don't like to, but I can." I said. He opened his door again.

"Then follow me. I'll explain on the way."

**Factory **

"That tunnel in gym is great way to beat curfew." Ulrich noted.

"Yeah, and there's another one on the campus as well." Jeremy said. He led us to where stairs had once stood in the factory, but now only went down a little bit. Ropes and cables now allowed us access into the factory. Jeremy and I each grabbed one and slid down no problem, but Ulrich was hesitant.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked. "Scared of heights?" Ulrich gulped.

"Uh, no." He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as he slid down. I looked at the old elevator warily.

"This old thing still works?" I asked. Of course I knew it did, but I have to make things seem believable.

"Well, it hasn't killed me yet, so I'd say so." Jeremy said, and pushed the button. The elevator closed and moved down to the computer lab level. I gasped when the door opened. In front of us, was a huge monitor with a hologram behind it.

"Incredible..." I muttered. "_This thing looks amazing!_" I thought.

"So, this is the mega computer you started up?" Ulrich asked.

"Uh huh." Jeremy replied. "It's actually a supercomputer; it's ULTRA powerful, and while I was examining it, I found out that it runs a virtual universe called 'Lyoko'." He explained.

"You know what Belpois? This mornings electric shock fried your brain." Ulrich scoffed. "This thing's just the control center of the factory, that's all." Jeremy began typing on the keyboard, and made a girl with green eyes and pink hair appear on the screen. My eyes widened.

"_It's Aelita! Wow!_" I thought.

"Oh yeah? And what do you call this huh? A program for spray painting doors?" Jeremy asked .

"Hello, Jeremy." The girl said.

"Who's the girl with the pink hair?" Ulrich questioned.

"That's Maya, a form of artificial intelligence who lives on Lyoko." Jeremy explained. "I don't know what she's there for yet."

"Don't mess with me! You programmed her, right?!" He accused. Maya shook her head.

"No. I woke up the moment Jeremy restarted the supercomputer." She explained. "I don't know who I am; my memory has been erased." Our attention snapped back to Jeremy.

"Maya has to hide in some kind of a tower." He said. "As soon as she leaves it, she gets attacked by monsters! You gotta believe me guys! This is an incredible discovery!" I looked at Jeremy, and Maya.

"I believe you." I said. Ulrich, wasn't so easily convinced however.

"Let's say it is." He said. "What if... What if it's all just some kind of giant video game?"

"Then it's a very dangerous game." Jeremy replied. "My robots are programmed just to go and fetch a ball, and they just tried to kill me don't forget. You saw them!" Jeremy exclaimed. "What's more, the moment they attacked, a sort of logo appeared on my computer screen, the same ones the monsters had on Lyoko." Ulrich had started spinning in the computer chair, and stopped with a hand on his chin.

"Better and better." He muttered. "Do you mean then, that the virtual thing that attacked Maya ALSO wants to kill you?"

"That's what it looks like." Jeremy said.

"You know what? If that's true, Belpois, if it's that dangerous, I think you should shut it down and call the police."

"Ok." Jeremy said, and looked down. "But first, I wan't to help Maya to understand what she's doing on Lyoko."

"Say what?" Ulrich asked at the sudden discovery

"I really do. And if I'm right, we can materialize her right here on Earth!" Ulrich shook his head.

"Oh that's too much. What makes you think you can?" Ulrich asked in disbelief.

"You'll see, Stern." Jeremy then led us to a ladder that went into the room below is, the scanner room.

"What's all this?" Ulrich asked.

"Scanners" Jeremy replied. "I haven't found the program that can being Maya back to Earth, but I dug up the one which allows someone to be scanned and sent to Lyoko." He said.

"Neat." I said.

"In fact, the super computer analyzes your molecular structure through these cabins, and then breaks down your atoms before digitalizing them, and recreating a digital incarnation in the virtual world!" Jeremy said. I actually understood what he meant for once.

"Cool!" I said. Ulrich looked over at me.

"In English?"

"You go inside the cabin, you get teleported to the virtual world."'I explained.

"Jeremy, these things don't exist yet." He leaned against the scanner. "There's no way!"

"You still don't wanna believe me." Jeremy said in an annoyed tone.

"I would love to! But virtualization is straight out of science fiction!" Ulrich pointed out. Jeremy sat down in the scanner.

"Why don't we try it out?" I suggested.

"Exactly my thoughts." Jeremy said. "But we're gonna need a guinea pig..." I raised my hand.

"I'll do it!" I said. Jeremy gave me look that basically asked me, 'Are you insane!?'.

"No, I have a better idea." Ulrich said, then went to the elevator. As soon as he was gone, Jeremy looked over at me.

"You have any idea what he means by that?" I shook my head.

"No clue." I said.

**Later**

Ulrich came back with Odd's dog, Kiwi. I gave him a bewildered look.

"Are you insane!?" I asked.

"What? Better him than you." He put Kiwi in the scanner. "Nice puppy, don't move." He went to the ladder and climbed back up, with me following shortly behind. "Everything's cool Jeremy, the mutt is in the scanner." Jeremy nodded.

"Ok, lets see how it goes. It's not gonna be a piece of cake." He started typing on the keyboard. "Right, we're all set. I'm starting up the procedure. Transfer, guinea pig, scanner, guinea pig. Hey, that's a weird looking dog." Jeremy noted. Ulrich gasped.

"That's no dog! That's Odd Della Robbia!" He exclaimed.

"I-I don't know how to stop the procedure!" Jeremy exclaimed. We then heard an annoying voice calling for help. Ulrich grumbled as he and I climbed back down. Sure enough, we saw Sissi standing there.

"Sissi!?" Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich!" She exclaimed happily.

"Ulrich, Emily, it's ok! Odd is safe and sound on Lyoko!" Jeremy said from his mic.

"Thank god." I said.

"Er, scratch that. He's in danger, and I need to devirtualize him. I don't know what to do!"

"Can you send me, Emily, and Sissi to Lyoko?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, I can always try."

"Send us where, Ulrich?" Sissi asked nervously.

"To a virtual world where weird monsters wanna massacre you. You said you always wanted to go out with me, now here's your chance!" Ulrich explained. I couldn't help but snicker.

"No thanks. I uh, prefer real worlds. Plus I couldn't possibly miss cheerleading practice tomorrow." Ulrich walked passed her and into a scanner. I did the same.

"See ya, chicken. Jeremy, I'm ready to go!"

"Same with me!" I said.

"Ok, I'm starting the procedure. Transfer, Ulrich, transfer, Emily. Scanner, Ulrich, scanner, Emily, VIRTUALIZATION!"

Ulrich and I both landed in the forest sector, with Odd in front of us. I use the term landed loosely, because we actually didn't stick it at all. Ulrich stood up and looked down at himself. He was a pretty cool looking samurai, but then I looked at myself. I was wearing a blue cloak with a white trim, and had a hood on it. I also had a loose fitting white shirt, same kind of pants, a pair of black gloves, and a pair brown felt boots. I looked down at my side, and saw a golden staff with a small blade at the bottom. I think I was a mage.

"Wow! This staff is awesome!" I said as it crackled with a sort of energy. Then, I looked over at Odd, and laughed. He was a giant purple cat! It was WAY funnier in person.

"Hey, that's not fair! Why does he get to be a samurai, and her a mage? Those are way cooler!" Odd asked.

"I have no idea why. Maybe the computer just reads into your own subconscious desires, and projects them onto your digital incarnation." Jeremy suggested.

"I don't dream about giant purple cats!" Odd protested. "What's more, I'd rather have weapon like Ulrich or even Emily's! Not these great big useless paws!" He flicked up his wrist as he spoke, causing an arrow fire from it. We both narrowly dodged it, causing Ulrich to then glare at Odd.

"Hey, watch out!" He said. Odd looked back down at his hands.

"These arrows are pretty cool... I take back what I said." He said while flexing his fingers.

"Try to hook up with Maya in her tower." Jeremy's disembodied voice said. "Hold on, I'll send you the coordinates." We started walking forward.

"Who's this Maya?" Odd asked.

"A virtual girl who lives on Lyoko." Ulrich replied.

"You mean there are babes here too? Great!" Odd exclaimed.

"Yes, but I get the impression that Belpois has flipped her." Ulrich calmly replied.

"For a virtual chick? If he nuts?"

"Kinda." I laughed as their conversation came to a close.

"Jeremy, are you gonna give us those coordinates or not?" I then asked. "Jeremy? Are asleep or what?" Odd looked around the sector.

"Hey look, I see a tower, it could be that one." I nodded.

"We won't know if we don't try, I suppose." I said, and followed them to the tower. Odd leaned on it with his hand.

"Is there a door?" He asked, and then accidentally went through the wall of the tower. Ulrich looked me, before going through as well. I followed, and then found myself holding onto one of Odd's legs. "You guys are too heavy! Drop your stuff!" He exclaimed.

"Nice try, but forget it!" Ulrich said.

"How about no?" I replied. Odd's grip have out, and we fell below.

We walked out of another tower, and found ourselves in the Ice Sector.

"Okay, right. Where are we? Where did the forest go?" Odd then asked.

"Um, a tundra?" I guessed.

"How should we know?" Ulrich asked.

"Hey, do you guys see that tower over there?" I asked.

"Yeah, weird how's not the same color." Ulrich noted.

"And those creatures, they're kinda weird too!" Odd said, pointing a some cube shaped creatures. They started firing lasers at us.

"Might be a good time to beat it, don't ya think?" Odd nodded in agreement.

"Out of all our options, that seems best." I agreed while we ran. Soon enough though, we had been cornered by the Bloks. Ulrich was blocking lasers with his saber, and me my staff. He jumped on a block, and attempted to kill it by hitting it silly with his saber.

"So how do you kill these things?" He growled in frustrations.

"I don't know." Odd said. "You guys wouldn't happen to know how many life points we have?"

"No." We said in unison; Odd was then devirtualized. Ulrich jumped at the Blok, and stabbed it in it's eye. He smirked, but was then devirtualized. I went over and used the blade on my staff to destroy that Blok, but I was then devirtualized by another. I found myself in the scanner room once again, but this time, I felt exhausted. I was leaned against the back of the scanner, and fell out of it.

"Great, at least we're alive." Ulrich said.

"A-alive? If you say so. I feel like I'm about to throw up..." Odd moaned.

"Well... He does have a point." I said weakly.

"AHH! HELP US!" Sissi screamed. That was enough to get us all to start moving. We climbed up the ladder, and saw that Jeremy was being held up by a bunch of cables!

"Hang on Jeremy!" Ulrich exclaimed, and picked up a scrap piece of metal. He attempted to cut through the cables, but was electrocuted, and sent flying backwards.

"Ulrich!" I exclaimed. I ran over to help him up, but I soon found myself being sent in the other direction. A stray cord had electrocuted me, and sent me flying. Odd picked up the scrap metal that Ulrich dropped, and cut through it this time.

"It works the second time!" He exclaimed. "See? I told you by the end of the day you wouldn't be able to do without me!" He sliced the rest of the metal through. Jeremy came back down from his unwanted position from above. He went over to the computer, and brought Maya back up on the screen.

"Maya, are you there?"

"Yes, is everything ok on your side?" She asked.

"Well, we're a little shaken up, but it could've been worse!" Jeremy said.

* * *

**Ok, chapter 2 done. Thanks for reading, and I'm posting this at school... Don't tell the teachers!**


	3. XANA Awakens Part 2

**So, you're still reading this? Great! Then don't stop! I don't care if you don't review, but it would be nice... Anyways, the second part of what started it all! **

* * *

Chapter 3: XANA Awakens Part 2

It was hard to sleep that night. The excitement of it all never really went down. The next morning I walked into the cafeteria to get some breakfast, and saw Ulrich and Sissi sitting in a table towards the back. I began walking to them after I got my food.

"Morning." I said. Ulrich nodded his head at me, while Sissi just simply waved. I looked around, and noticed a certain purple clad boy missing. "Where's Odd?"

"Uh..." Ulrich said, and pointed behind me. I looked back and almost burst out laughing. Odd had some how managed to get his hair up into a point, like how it was in Lyoko. My guess, is that it took A LOT of hair product.

"What's with the hairdo?" I asked, attempting to keep my laughter down.

"Lyoko style. It's pretty trendy, huh?" He asked. "Meow!" He sat down in the seat next to me, and began shoveling food into his mouth. I scooted away him slightly.

"You always eat that much?" Ulrich asked Odd peeled a banana.

"No, I'm not that hungry today in fact." He replied, still chewing his food. "Has anyone seen Jeremy?"

"He was up all night in his room working on Lyoko after he put the computer back together." Ulrich answered.

"Man that guy's a real Einstein." Odd remarked.

"Who's Einstein?" Sissi asked. I face palmed at the one. She really WAS brain dead.

**Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy was talking to Maya rather than going down to eat.

"Unfortunately, you're not like Odd, Ulrich, or Emily. You can't be devirtualized when you lose all of your life points." He said.

"That's too bad," Maya replied. "but at least now I know how to change sectors." Jeremy nodded.

"Yes, and I also found out what the towers are for. They're portals between the real world, and the virtual world. And when they're red, it means they're activated."

"Are you sure?" Maya asked.

"Just about." Jeremy answered, with a nod. "And they may be the way to materialize you on Earth!" Maya's eyes widened at the prospect of being on Earth. "Unbelievable, huh? I can't wait to tell the others about it!"

**After Breakfast**

"You want us to go back to Lyoko, just to get Maya into a red tower?" Ulrich asked in disbelief.

"Like I said, I'm sure that's the only way to bring her into the real world. Pretty wild, huh?" Jeremy said.

"Pretty dangerous, you mean." Odd corrected. "We could've all been wiped out for good last night!" I rubbed my left side, which was still slightly sore from the night before.

"Odd's right. We're better off shutting down the supercomputer." Ulrich agreed. "Too bad for Maya, but still, it's not like she's human."

"But she's still a sort of intelligent being! She's got... emotions like we do!" Jeremy argued. I nodded.

"You see? I told you, he's madly in love with a computer program." Ulrich joked. Both Odd and I couldn't help but snicker.

"C'mon guys, be cool! I'm just asking you to go there one last time."

"Well... One last time won't kill us." I said.

"We can't even make it past the monsters!" Odd pointed out. "We'll probably get ourselves blown away in a heartbeat!"

"_True... Things didn't exactly go very well last night._" I thought.

"Odd's right. If only there were at least four of us... But Sissi's too scared." Ulrich stated.

"What!?" Sissi exclaimed, visibly offended by the remark. "No I'm not! I really DO wanna go with you guys to Lyoko, but when cheerleading practice is over."

"Thanks Sissi." Jeremy thanked. "So here's the scoop: As soon as Maya is materialized into the real world, I give you my word that I'll shut down the supercomputer. Meanwhile, we gotta keep this a secret."

"Promise."

"I swear."

"You can count on me." We all looked at Sissi.

"Ditto." She finally said, and put her hand on Ulrich's shoulder. "I can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko!"

"Me too. With some luck, I won't be the dumbest looking one in the group." Odd remarked. I laughed as Ulrich got up and started walking towards the gym.

"Ulrich, where are you going? Aren't you coming to see my cheerleading routine?" Sissi asked.

"No, I got something important to take care of." He replied, causing Sissi to humph in annoyance. I noticed Odd and Jeremy were beginning to walk off as well.

"Where are you guys heading?" I asked.

"Library." They said in unison.

"Well... I have nothing better to do. Might as well come with you I guess." I said, and started to follow behind them.

"It's true that at first I thought Sissi was real babe. But the more I get to know her, the more I realize that she's uh... How do I put this tactfully...?" Odd trailed off.

"A turkey?" Jeremy asked.

"Exactly!" We entered the library, and found a table that was basically empty. Jeremy pulled out his laptop and started typing away, while Odd was writing something. I was reading a book.

"_I still have to wonder why I'm here..._" I thought. "_Did XANA send me? But then why didn't I land in Sector 5?_" I let out a soft sigh. "_Too many questions that I just can't answer... At least my Lyoko form is cool._"

"Aha! Bingo!" Jeremy exclaimed in a whispering voice, and interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"A couple of days ago, I dug up a brand new program on the supercomputer called 'Return to the past', and I just figured out how to activate it!"

"That's great, Einstein." Odd said, uninterested in the Lyoko news. "But, could you give me a hand with my electrochemistry report?" Jeremy sighed.

"Hey Odd, are you planning on calling me Einstein forever?" Odd took his pencil eraser out of his teeth.

"Eh, why not? But what about my report?"

"Well, why don't you say that electrochemistry is a science that deals with the relationship between electricity and chemistry? Then, you say that electrochemistry involves opposing polar systems composed, at its two extremes, of electrically conducted material." Odd looked up a Jeremy.

"You mean... All I have to do is say that?" He asked.

"Well, not really." I said. "You're gonna need to give some examples." I said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know! I was going over Newton's laws of motion at my old school!" I said defensively.

"You hear what happen to Sissi?" A boy behind Jeremy and Odd asked his friend. "She was taken to the infirmary by Jim."

"What'd she do? Pull a muscle in her brain trying to add two plus two?" His friend asked.

"No man, she got electrocuted." We all looked at each other with a worried expression. I stood up.

"Let's go check this thing out." We walked over to the infirmary door, and did a little eavesdropping.

"You're the ones that brought Elizabeth here, now tell me what happened!" Mr. Delmas demanded.

"She was in her room when an electricity monster jumped from a coat hanger!" Nicholas exclaimed. The principal seemed unamused.

"Would you try to be serious!? You're the one who's going to get a shock in a moment!" We looked at each other again.

"Somehow, I get the feeling we should head to the factory." I said.

"And somehow, I get the feeling you're right." Jeremy said. We bolted out the door, and ran straight for the manhole. Jeremy pulled out his phone and dialed Ulrich. "Ulrich? Yeah, great, we need you. Sissi just got electrocuted some sort of giant-"

"Electric thing?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah! How did you know!?"

"Because that same electric thing attacked me in the gymnasium!" Ulrich exclaimed. "This is getting more and more dangerous, you and your supercomputer!"

"All the more reason to materialize Maya ASAP!" Jeremy exclaimed. "We have to get to Lyoko, and bring her to the red tower. If it works, we can shut the computer down tonight! We'll meet you in the sewer." Odd removed the manhole cover as Jeremy hung up.

"Ladies first." Odd said. I rolled my eyes.

"How classy, Odd, offer a girl to go first in climbing in the sewers. You're a real charmer." I joked as I climbed down. Jeremy closed the cover as we went down. We didn't have any mode of transportation down there yet, so we had to go by foot. We soon met Ulrich, and another girl, the one I saw by the vending machines yesterday.

"Hey! Who's that girl?" Jeremy bluntly asked.

"This is Yumi, she was there when I was attacked, and she can fight, so I thought-" Ulrich was interrupted.

"Ok, ok, later. Right now, we have to get to the factory. Let's go!" The three boys took off running, but I stayed back for a few seconds with Yumi.

"Well, you're stuck with us now! C'mon!" I said, and ushered her to follow me. I led her to the bridge, where we found the others at the broken stairs. Odd, Jeremy, and I all swung down, but Ulrich and Yumi stayed behind for a moment. Soon, the both swung down, and joined us in the elevator though. We went down to the lab level, and Jeremy walked over to his seat.

"So who's this Maya?" Yumi asked.

"You're going to be meeting her in just a minute. Go straight to the scanner room, and get ready for the big plunge!" Jeremy said.

"Big plunge? But I don't have a bathing suit." Yumi said nervously.

"Relax, you won't be needing one." Odd explained. I hit the button, and we went one more level down, into the scanner room. We explained to Yumi what was going on, but she wasn't exactly buying it.

"This story of yours is pure science fiction." She deadpanned.

"Uh yeah... Except it's real." Ulrich remarked.

"Are you guys ready? I'm starting up the procedure." Jeremy said. As our scanners closed, I heard Ulrich say to Yumi,

"Don't tell me you're scared."

"I'm coming too!" She decided.

"Ok, wait for one of the scanners to open up when I'm done. Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Emily, scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Emily, VIRTUALIZATION!"

Unlike before, we all actually landed this time, and in the Ice Sector too.

"Bummer, I'm still a big purple cat." Odd commented.

"Ouch!" We heard behind us. Yumi landed about as well as we did yesterday, and looked like a geisha. Odd let out a low whistle.

"Wow, that Japanese outfit is pretty sharp." He said, the frowned. "It's not fair! I'm the only one who looks like a nitwit on Lyoko!" He complained.

"Uh, mind telling me where we are?" Yumi asked.

"A virtual world. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Ulrich explained.

"Move it! Maya's needs help! She's in danger!" Jeremy said.

"Ok, here we go!" Odd exclaimed, and led us onward. Yumi hesitated for a moment, but then realized we were the only other one here. I slowed down to talk to her.

"Crazy day, huh?" She nodded at me.

"No kidding." Soon enough, we found Maya surrounded by about three Bloks. I looked at my staff as we approached her.

"I wonder if I..." I stopped, and raised it in the air. "Magic Blast!" I shouted, and fired a white orb at one of the Bloks, which exploded. "...Awesome!" I exclaimed. I ran up along with the others to help defend Maya. I immediately saw Odd flirting with our damsel in distress.

"Hi, are you Maya? I'm Odd." He introduced. "I have to admit, you're a real cutie c Jeremy's got taste." He winked at her, not at all noticing the incoming laser. I came up in front of them.

"Barrier!" A small red shield formed at the tip of my staff, and allowed me to block the shot.

"No time for flirting, Odd! We've got work to do!" Ulrich pointed out.

"You're right!" Odd realized. Yumi jumped down, but realized she couldn't attack.

"Hey, I don't have a weapon!" She exclaimed, then noticed something poking out of her obi. She pulled it out, and found that it was just a fan. " A fan, that's all?"

"Try throwing at them, you never know!" Odd suggested. She shrugged, and threw the fan like a frisbee. It cut through the remaining Bloks with ease.

"Not bad." Ulrich commented.

"Wow, I think I'll keep it." She said as the fan came back to her.

"I don't think you have a choice." I said.

"Nice work! Now bring Maya into the red tower so we can matirailize her!" Jeremy said.

"Gotcha." I said, and we began running to the activated tower.

"Hey, uh Odd, I think I've got a good life size example formyour electrochemistry report." Jeremy said nervously.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Odd asked.

"A nice little electric monster. Where are you guys?"

"We're coming up to the tower!" Ulrich said.

"Hurry it up then, things are about to start jumpin' over here!" He left only for a second. "Watch it guys! There are some more monsters heading your way!" Two Krabs came marching our way. Odd grinned.

"Great, crabs! Who brought the tartar sauce?" He joked. We all split up in order to divide and conquer our new foes. These were harder than the Bloks, because their weak point was on the top of their shell. I held up my staff again.

"Bolt!" I cried. A bolt of lightning came down from the sky, but narrowly missed the Krab. I sighed in fruatration. "_Man, these things are tougher than I thought_!" I looked over at Odd, who had climbed up one of the icebergs, I guess if you want to call them that.

"Beat it Krabs! The tide is coming in!" He shouted, and fired a few more arrows. Yumi tried to throw her fan at it, but missed the bullseye. "Man, these guys are not only ugly, they're tough!" Odd fired some more Laser Arrows, but was devirualized by Krab in the end. It started chasing after Yumi after that.

"Jeremy, Odd just got devirtualized." Maya said, but heard no reponse. I came over to her.

"I get the feeling he's having a playdate with our little electric friend." I assumed. She nodded, and we looked over at Ulrich and Yumi.

"Wanna give it a try?" He asked, and Yumi nodded. She slid on her legs, and put them into the air. Ulrich jumped on top of them, and with a boost from Yumi, managed to get on top of one of the Krabs, and kill it. I ran over to the other one, and fired anothe Magic Blast at, but I missed the eye. It shot my foot, forcing me to retreat. I looked down at my foot as the electricity faded away.

Yumi attempted hit the Krab with her fan, but missed, and ended up getting shot in the leg. Ulrich rushed in and attempted to jump on top of the Krab without help, but failed. The monster caught him, and tossed him away like a piece of trash. He landed in front the two of us.

"Get Maya to the red tower!" He managed to say, and was then devirtualized. She looked at me, and nodded, and ran forward, but the Krab stopped her. It fired some lasers, but I took the full force of them, and sacracficed myself for her. I foumd myself leaning against the back of the scanner again, then fell forward. I pulled myself out, and looked at Ulrich and Odd.

**Back on Lyoko**

Maya fell to her knees, and began to sing. A wall of ice appeared in front of her, and she was shocked. Yumi ran up to her.

"Was it you who just did that?" She asked.

"Yes, I think so!" Maya replied. Yumi looked at the ice wall waririly.

"Run to the tower, hurry!" Maya nodded and ran off, leaving Yumi alone with the Krab, which had started firing lasers at the wall. "Jeremy, it's ok. Maya is-" She was devirtualized by the Krab, as it finally got through the wall.

In the tower, Maya jumped back in fright at the screen that appeared in front of her. She looled around nervously, before finally putting her hand on the screen. "Aelita..." She read, and happily realized that this was her true name. The screen then said, 'Code Lyoko'.

**Real World**

After Yumi came back to us, we all went up to the lab. Unfortunately, Sissi ratted us out, and was in the elevator with Mr. Delmas, and Jim fell to the floor after being electrocuted.

"What's going on here!? What were those flashes!?" Mr. Delmas demended.

"Sissi!" Ulrich exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ulrich!" She cried, and attempted to wrap her arms around him. He swayed back, and glared at her.

"You swore to us you wouldn't tell!" He shouted.

"Unsurprising." I said with a glare. "Gossiping is one of the many 'talents' she has." She sent a nasty look my way.

"I came here to save you, Ulrich! And what's this Chinese girl doing here, huh!?"

"I am Japanese!" Yumi growled. Sissi took a step backwards in fright.

"What about Maya?" Jeremy asked with a hopeful look. "Is she here?"

"No, sorry Jeremy, but it didn't work. She didn't materialize." Ulrich solemnly answered. The brainiac looled down, a disappointed look plastered on his face.

"Alright, that's enough, Belpois. I order you to shut this thing down now; then you can explain to me exactly what this about!" Mr. Delmas ordered. Jeremy sent a glare up to the principal.

"I think we oughta alert the authorities right away!" Jim suggested.

"Me too, Jim. It's much too dangerous. " Sissi agreed. "I told you so, didn't I?"

"You're nothing but a rotten traitor!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"No more than you are, Ulrich darling!" Sissi let out a humph, folded her arms, and looked away.

"Let's go Belpois! Kill this thing immedietly and follow me!" Jeremy looked up at the principal with a defiant look in his eyes.

"No." He sternly said, and began typing.

"What do ya think you're doing!?" Jim asked.

"I'm launching a new program! With a little luck, it'll work!"

"What kind of program?" I asked.

"Return to the past, now!" Jeremy exclaimed. A white light emerged from the hologram, and engulfed us all.

We ended up back at the vending machines. Odd's hair was still down, and Yumi was getting a drink from the machine. She looked over at us with a confused look, while Odd scratched his head.

"What happend anyways? What are we doing here?" Ulrich asked.

"But we were doing this yesterday. You don't think..." Yumi trailed off. I pulled out my phone and looled at the date on it.

"It's official, we're reliving the past." I said, and showed my phone to them.

"Einstein, you're a genius! Your return to the past, it works!" Odd complimented.

"What's that? What're you talking about?" Jeremy questioned.

"You haven't forgotten about tge supercomputer and Lyoko and my big purple cat costume, huh?" Jeremy looked back at us with a look of shock.

"You know all about Lyoko!? But, how!?"

"That's weird: it looks like the return in time didn't quite work on him." Yumi noted. Ulrich tossed his drink away, and slung his arm around Jerem'y shoulder.

"C'mon, we're gonna fill you in."

**Later that evening...**

"But... Why wouldn't I remember anything?" Jeremy questioned, after we finished explaining.

"Maybe because out of all of us, you were the only one not sent to Lyoko." I suggested.

"Yes, that could be." He said with a hand to his chin. "Well tomorrow, I'll go to tge factory first thing, and scan myself."

"No, Jeremy. We have to shut the supercomputer down and you know it. It's too dangerous!" Maya protested.

"But, Maya-"

"Aelita." She winked. "When I went into the tower... I remebered my name!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Aelita..." Jeremy sounded. "That's even better than Maya. But what about bringing you in? I promised!" He looked back at us. "Give me one more night to work things out. I'll find a way!" He pleaded. We all looked at each other, and nodded.

"Ok." Ulrich said. Jeremy grinned at us all,

"Thanks guys!"

"We'll meet up in the computer lab tomorrow morning to see how you're doing." Ulrich decided. We walked out, and could hear Jeremy immediately begin typing away. Unfortunately, we saw Sissi standing there as we left, taping her foot impatiently.

"Ulrich!" She exclaimed. "What're you doing there!? I've been waiting for you for an hour! I've never been stood up like this before!"

"There's a first time for everything." Ulrich simply said. "Now if you excuse me, I'm with my friends." We walked off in the opposite direction of her.

"I'll make you pay!" She shouted. "You hear me, huh Ulrich!?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this girl, Sissi. I get the idea she's gonna give us a lot of grief." Odd joked. We all couldn't help but laugh.

**The next morning**

"Hi." Jeremy said as we walked in.

"Find anything?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, XANA."

"XANA? What's that?" Odd questioned.

"A super dangerous program, almost like a virus, that can control electricity, and it activates towers on Lyoko to gain access to your world." Aelita explained.

"So the red tower, the electricity monster, the weird symbol, the monsters on Lyoko, all of that was XANA?" I asked.

"Yes." Jeremy replied. "Only Aelita can counter it by deactivating the tower that it uses for attacks in the real world."

"Well that's great." Ulrich said sarcastically. "What about materializing Aelita?"

"I could do it, but I need some time." Jeremy said. "It's dangerous; XANA could attack at any moment."

"Be reasonable, Jeremy." Aelita said. "We'd better just shut this thing down." We all sadly looked down.

"Listen, now that we know how to neutralize XANA, we just have to Aelita to the activated tower!" Ulrich said.

"We can find a way to counter the attacks while Einstein brings Arlita back to Earth, right?" I grinned and nodded, leaving only Yumi,

"...It's risky... But I think we should. After all, we are Lyoko warriors, aren't we?" We all cheered.

"You really think you can do it?" Aelita asked.

"They don't call me Einstein for nothing." Jeremy pointed out. "In a few weeks, I'll have it figured out. Meanwhile, let's not forget about our pact, huh?"

"Hey relax, we all know how to keep a secret." I let out a sigh.

"Mind keeping another?" I asked nervously. They looked at me quizzically. "I'll be honest with you guys: I'm not fr here."

"So what? Lots of people aren't?"

"Er, I mean from another Earth..." I paused. "Let me explain." I explained everything that happened before I met Ulrich in the woods. "I know this seems hard to believe, but I'm telling the truth. I swear!" I exclaimed, and nervously fiddled with my jacket string. Yumi put a hand on my shoulder.

"We believe you."

"Thanks guys." I said. "And by the way, feel free to call me Emmy!"

* * *

**This ends what started it all. I finally got a review! Hurray! Next time, we start out season one, and maybe we'll even check in on the real world!**


End file.
